


Files

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Advent Challenge 2015, Baking, Banter, F/M, Season/Series 01, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter comes home to a surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Files

**Author's Note:**

> For the advent prompt "Baking."
> 
> Set during Neal and Peter's first week working together

"Mmmm, something smells good!" Peter declared as he entered his house to Satchmo's excited greeting. "Whatcha making, Hon?"

"I'm not."

Peter spun to the side and found El sitting on the couch. "What? Who's- Neal?"

"I've been banished from the kitchen," El said with a smile.

"He's alone in our kitchen?" Peter said.

"Hon, calm down."

"You let- he's a _felon_ , El! He could be cooking a shiv into a cake to send to one of his little prison buddies! He could be planning to poison us!"

El frowned the way she did when she thought Peter was being an idiot. "Hon, it's _Neal_. He's not going to poison us. I can't speak for the file in the cake, but if we find one I promise to let you say 'I told you so.'"

"Files ruin the taste!" Neal said cheerfully.

Peter turned to look at the felon standing in the doorway, wearing El's yellow floral apron and with a smudge of flour on his cheek. He looked like even more of a cartoon than when Peter had picked him up the other morning. "He's in my kitchen. Cooking-"

"Baking!" Neal interrupted.

"Baking. You let him in my kitchen-"

"Who's kitchen?" El repeated, in the tone that said she was very close to getting annoyed with Peter.

Neal sucked in a breath between his teeth. "Oooh." He knew Peter was in trouble too.

"Hon..." Peter tried to save the situation.

"Hon." El said sharply. "Neal has offered to make us dinner, as a thank you for you accepting his deal. And me for putting up with him. With both of you, most days. Now you are going to smile, say thank you, and be nice."

Peter glanced between Neal, who was failing to hide a smirk, and El, who was on the verge of shifting from annoyed to pissed. He just couldn't win.

"Thank you, Neal," he ground out.

Neal smiled brightly. "You're welcome! And I promise, no files!"


End file.
